Quillayute Happenings
by brierlynn03
Summary: Things are not always as they seem. A FAGE 12 Story from the Point of View of Edward and Bella Cullen's cat. For Eternally Cullen


FAGE 12. Never Too Late to Start Anew

Title: Quillayute Happenings

Written for: Eternally Cullen

Written and Banners By: brierlynn03

Beta: mariescullen and monica03

Rating: T

Summary/Prompt used: Pesky cat

Summary:

Things are not always as they seem. A FAGE 12 Story from the Point of View of Edward and Bella Cullen's cat. For Eternally Cullen

I do not own Twilight or it's characters. I wish I did. Instead, I just let the characters out for a field trip and write any necessary incident reports. Which there are plenty of.

I swear. These humans do not know how good they have it. I mean, come on now! Look at me! I am a pretty little girl. Sleek and lean so I can fit in the smallest of places. I was told that my golden eyes are stunning and make up for the fact that I am dark as night. Being as dark as the night really comes in handy while the humans are sleeping.

I know the schedule of the humans that live in this place. You can set a clock to their bathroom habits. The woman really needs to see a doctor. She keeps having to pee. Last time I had that issue, I was brought into the kitty-a-tricans office. It's the vet's office, crazy lady! Maybe, I need to let the lady of the house know that she needs a trip to the human doctors to figure out that bladder issue.

Now, how do I do this? There is an easy lay there in the hallway by the bedroom door that they keep closed. The door they use never used to be closed. Now, they close it nightly because they don't get enough sleep and think that me being unable to come in will solve their sleeping woes. Silly humans. It just means I need to be louder and prouder with my battle cries against the great enemy of this house: the dog, Dana Fox. Who, like the idiot he is, sleeps in a cage. I torment him. I like to tease him and get him riled up, which does not take much. He is truly a puppy.

How is it my fault that the puppy and the humans all sleep during my play time? I mean, they like to wake me up during my much needed naps. It is hard work sleeping sixteen to eighteen hours a day, you know.

Where was I? Easily sidetracked. The woman is about to go to the bathroom and I need to help her to see the floor. I think that I am going to sit on the toilet. I believe that is the best idea. I know that is an all time favorite, but it has been a while since I have implemented it. Got to keep the spice alive or it makes for a boring relationship between myself and my servants.

I sneak into the bathroom, sit on the toilet, and just wait for the lady of the house. At least that is what the man calls her. His little lady. His Love. Honestly, he needs his eyes checked since she is way past little at this point. I hear him speak to her stomach and always touching her. It is a different touch than he normally does to her. Normally, his hands are everywhere, smacking her bottom, making her jump. She usually does the same back and they end up closing the door to their room and making lots of screaming noises. Lots of banging happens too. I really do not understand why they have to be that way. I mean, how is that better than having Dana Fox clean your butt? I have no idea. They need to see a doctor about their issues. The sooner the better. Which reminds me, doctor time for Servant Woman coming up!

I hear her come closer to the bathroom and do what I can to be quiet. But I start to purr. Loudly. Ugg…Why is my body deceiving me like this! I start to think of things that will make me stop purring. Jake. The woman servant when she steps on my tail while running to the bathroom. That only makes me slightly less purry. Something about her seems very off tonight. Now that I think about it, she seems to not be sleeping at all. I watch her as she closes the bathroom door and she turns on the bathroom light. While she is rubbing her belly, she looks over to the toilet and sees me then screams.

"EDWARD!" The look in her eyes is pure panic. Wow this is the worst that I think that I have ever seen her cry this way! I am doing great! Did she just pee herself?! That is a true first in my book.

The woman does not realize that she is blocking the door and the Man Servant was trying hard to open the door but was no use with her in front of the door. I hear many words.

Words like:

"I think my water broke. I was scared by the cat again. Do you think she knows that things are about to change again and this is her protesting?" There had better not be anymore pets that come into this house or I will send them packing to where they came from. This is my house! Nobody else's!

The woman is finally able to move enough to make way for the man, who comes into the room looking more worried than I have ever seen him before. This dude is a doctor. Why is he worried that she peed her pants? That makes absolutely zero sense!

I watch as the man helps her up and walks towards the bedroom. I have nothing better to do than to follow them so I do. I decided to sit on the bed right next to the woman. She softly pets me just how I like it then grabs me. That shit hurts! I cry and she eventually after several hours of pain and suffering, lets me go! She has some nerve!

I walk away from her but stay on the bed. I watch the man who is currently undressing her and looking at her funny. Why is he sticking his hand in their?! That seems so wrong and against the way it is supposed to!

He tells her she is four cm, whatever that means. She nods to him and he gets her some clean comfy clothes and helps her put them on.

Once she is redressed, she gets help to sit up and starts to count. The man makes phone calls and changes his clothes then cleans the bathroom. Hell, I would have cleaned first then changed, but what do I know? Nada. I am just a cat!

The strange noise that alerts us that people are outside sounds and I go to the door and stand my ground. Since Dana Fox won't be able to earn his keep here. Nope! I will be bringing home the bacon!

The door brings in some of my grandparents. One of them looks how the man should look. See! That is how a doctor is supposed to look! Not what I just saw upstairs. God help us!

I hear the woman screaming and yelling. Someone laughed and said something under their breath that made no sense.

"She thinks this is bad, wait until the actual pushing starts. Poor girl. No drugs. No needles. Nothing. Remember she will say a lot of shit that she does not actually mean. It is her right as a woman to say the stupid stuff. Remember, you love her. You did this to her. And she will forget when she sees that baby that has us guessing what their name is! Now, go be with our girl!"

Man, can that woman talk!

Time passes and there are a lot of people who are in and out of the house. I am not understanding this. This is not some place that you can just come and go as you please! This is my nap time! Hell, they even let Dana Fox out of the cage! That is so not fair!

While the stupid dog is running around licking everyone and just being annoying, I am trying to find a nice warm quiet spot. That is not happening with all that woman's screams. This time I had opted for the couch, since I have a great view of most of the house from here. I hear footsteps coming towards me and I do not like it at all. But, if the steps match who I think it is, it is just my Pop. Man of few words who most likely is over stimulated himself. He tends to try to find me, tell me about his fishing trips and how the town is safe under his watch. Boring, but it helps me sleep, so I allow it.

Sure enough, Pop comes and sits next to me not saying a word. I like this Pop. He looks at me and gives me a short pet. Yes, I like this Pop very much.

"You know, your life is about to change. I remember when my Isabella was born. She was so tiny. I thought that I would break her by holding her. Thankfully, I never did. Or I would not have you in my life! Now, that would be tragic. Who would I have to hang out with here when I needed to hide? Definitely not that damn dog! Hyperactive thing! How that dog is going to be with that new baby...who am I kidding? Damn dog will love that baby like he loves everyone else. Probably let that baby beat'em up! Damn dog has no sense! That is why you are in this family! Someone with sense!" Pop laughs.

I might as well be nice.

I stand up and sit on his lap and purr for him. A real treat for my human servants.

"Thanks. I need this." He pets me like I like and crazy woman comes running in.

"The baby is here Charlie! Come see!" And then she runs away.

"Woman, can't you see I am having a moment with my friend. Call me when Bella wants me." Smart man.

A while later, Man Servant comes in and says that Bella needs him and the cat. What does he mean that she needs the cat?! That cat is me!

Pop picks me up and says that he is sorry, he is only listening to orders.

I am dragged into the room and soft music is playing. Definitely his I guess classical music because, I hear no words.

"So, what is the verdict? My buddy here and I need to know." Pop says.

"We lied to you Daddy. I want you to meet your newest grandson and granddaughter. Samuel Garrett and Catherine Rose. You can put Quil down so they can meet."

Pop puts me down on the bed and I slowly make my way towards two lumps of blankets. Hey! Where were these when I needed sleep? They are nice! I sniff them and nuzzle them when I hear a noise. A whimper.

I look up and see little eyes. They look like little servants.

"Quilla, that is Catherine. Your sister. Your brother is Samuel. See, I told you she would do fine!" Servant Woman said.

"I know, love. You were right. Great job, Quillayute!" Man Servant says.

Well, it looks like these two are staying and maybe if I play nice I can sleep in these blankets. I tread on the blankets to make room for myself and lay down in between them. Damn cameras are going off like crazy. It is insane. All I want is some sleep. I feel a hand pet me and see both my servants smiling at me. Ehhh. I guess I am doing a good job being a big sister. Whatever that means.

_Ten years later_

In the last ten years, there have been many changes in the house. More little servants came. These named Alec and Jane. Those two are evil next to my Sam and Cat. My first little servants. Those two I trained well. They give me good food. Make sure I have great blankets all over the house. And make my life just better.

Woman Servant was talking about how she and the Man Servant found and named me. I guess when I was a kitten, they were fishing the Quillayute River with Pop and a friend of his, when Woman found me and said she needed to bring me home. They named me after the river because they thought it was fitting. I am apart of the land. Or something.

I am more tired lately, and my Sam and Cat are taking lots of naps with me. I really enjoy it. It is my favorite time of day when they come home from school.

There is talk of me getting older and wiser. Of course I am wise! I raised these two little servants well! The other two, they are brats and I can't do anything with them!

I hear my two favorite kids come running into the room and they come and cuddle with me. The other two must have been raised by the dog since, well, they act wild like the dog and are playing with him.

I purr and close my eyes. I fall asleep with my kids telling me about their day. I enjoy my little family.

THE END.


End file.
